1. Field of the lnvention
This invention relates, in general, to computers and, more particularly, to emulating computers.
2. Description of the Background
A growing problem in the field of computers is derived in trying to replace existing computers with newer, faster acting, higher periormance computers. This is particularly a problem in areas that have well established software used in such a widespread network that developing a new software is impractical. The existing means for accomplishing these changes in computers is to change the basic microcode of the new computer so that it will operate with the existing software. This process, however, can be costly and can prevent the new computer from utilizing its new and improved capabilities.